NCIS: The Secret, The Crime
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: A call comes in the middle of the night. Gibbs has a secret, that even he, does not know. Who is 16 year old Elizabeth Davids? Gibbs/Abby, Tony/Ziva. *On Hiatus!*


NCIS: The Secret, the Crime

A/N: Hello! It's me again! Here is the new story! Rated M, cause it'll HAVE a few parts that can gross the mind out.. Sorry, not Gabby sex yet! Just.. crime, Gabby, and Gibbs' secret, that even he did not know about.

So, sit back, enjoy!

Always,

Ellie

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------- ------------------ -----------

Nighttime had settled, allowing the town to finally sleep.

The moon, reflecting on her pink wall clock, showed it was near 2:15am. Micheal was still out, doing god knows what.

Hearing the front door open, she got out of bed, to see who it was.

"Go back to bed." The dark voice said in the dark living room.

"What happened?"

"I said, go back to bed."

"Whose blood is that?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again girl. Bed. Now!"

"You're not my father."

Footsteps came down the hall.

"What's all the racket?" Rachel said, coming into the living room. "Micheal, what the hell?"

"Just a fight, that's all." Micheal explained.

"With who?"

"None of your business."

"Elizabeth, go on to bed honey." Rachel said, pausing, as she watched Elizabeth go back to her room. "You and I need to talk."

"Later."

Elizabeth got tired of listening, and sat on her bed.

She picked up her phone and dialed a series of numbers.

"Yes, I'd like to report a crime. NCIS please."

------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------

_*poof...freeze-frame * insert NCIS theme song... he he.._

_------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------_

"Morning Tony."

"Morning McGeek. You look like a boy in a candy store. Spill."

"Who spilled what?" Ziva spoke up from her desk.

"Nobody. McGee is gonna tell us why he's so... happilicious."

"Oh? Yes, McGee, why are you so.. happy-whatever?"

"Oh, a date, with an amazing woman last night."

"Ha! You're kidding right?" Tony laughed.

McGee shakes his head.

"Oh my goodness, our Probie is growing up!"

"It'd be a miracle if we could just get you to DiNozzo." Gibbs said, entering the bullpen with coffee in hand.

"Aw Boss, a little makin' fun of McGee ain't bad." Tony whined.

"Not on my time."

"What do we have?"

"Kid reported a crime, requesting NCIS. Said her stepfather, Sargent Patterson, is home on leave from his second tour, came home with blood all over him. Metro's callin' it murder, but it's our case now." Gibbs said, getting his gun and badge from his desk drawer, and following the team out.

---------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------

Pulling up to the double-wide, Gibbs shuts off the vehicle, getting out.

A DC Metro cop walks over to Gibbs, pad and pen in hand.

"The wife and suspect were arguing when we got here."

"The girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Her room. Door's locked. Won't open til NCIS shows up."

"Name?"

"Elizabeth Davids. Said her stepfather came home, blood head to toe. Guy looks pretty angry."

"Where is he?"

"One of our officers are talking to him."

Gibbs nods."Ziva, DiNozzo, you take the wife. McGee, collect any evidence from this guy. Clothing, whatever."

"On it Boss." Tony says, as they split up.

Gibbs enters, and heads to the girls room. Upon seeing the door, he smirks as he sees the "Crime Scene Do Not Cross" tape. Finally, he knocks.

"Identify yourself."

"NCIS."

"Name?"

"Jethro Gibbs."

The door cracks open. He sees her look out.

"Enter."

He enters the girls' bedroom. He didn't expect to find butterflies, pink colors, and crime scene replica all together.

Gibbs pulls out his badge. "I'm with NCIS."

"Elizabeth Davids. So you're Gibbs?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You know my mother then." She pauses. "Anyways, my stepdad came in. Blood everywhere. Wouldn't say a word about what happened, except for getting in a fight."

"How old are you?"

"16. I don't know my real dad, but I've never called Mike, dad. My mom said my real dad works in law enforcement." She gets off her bed. "I've gotta check on my mom." She opens the door and steps out into the hall. "Mom?"

"In the living room."

Elizabeth continued onto the living room.

"Mom, you alright?"

"Yes dear." Rachel looks up. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Rachel."

"Do you know him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Who called the cops, let alone the FBI?"

"It's NCIS, and I called them." Elizabeth spoke up. "I won't live with a murderer." She glared.

"You little bitch." Mike yelled, as he lunged forward and hit her across the face.

Gibbs pulls him back and has him cuffed. "Wrong thing to do in front of the law, ya think?"

"You." He points to Elizabeth. "Will regret this."

"DiNozzo, Ziva, get him out of here."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva said, as she and Tony take him out.

"You ok honey?" Rachel asked.

"Fine. So, how do you know him?" Elizabeth asked.

"We were.. together. Before you were born. We just ended up having too many differences."

"There's more."

"Well... He, is your dad."

Elizabeth looks to Gibbs, then back at Rachel.

"You never told me.." She paused. "Wait.. Gibbs? Any relation to.. to Kelly and Shannon?"

Gibbs nodded. "My wife and daughter."

"They missed you a lot. Kelly was my best friend. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about it. It's hard enough on both of us." She pauses. "Mike changed, so I'll go get his clothes."

"I have someone doing that now. Anything else you can tell us?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not really." She looked at Rachel. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, but we need to talk later."

"No, we don't." Elizabeth looks over her shoulder as she goes to her room and shuts the door, locking it.

"I'm so sorry Jethro. I had no idea."

"Nobody really did." He paused. "We'll talk later."

Rachel nodded.

"Boss? I bagged, tagged, took photos." McGee says, coming into the living room, with the evidence in hand.

"Good. Go load it up, document it all."

McGee nods and goes outside to the car.

"If you need anything, call my cell." Gibbs said, writing his number down.

"I will." Rachel pauses. "What are we going to do?"

Gibbs starts walking out.

"We'll figure it out soon."

------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ------

A/N: I know, sucks right? It's late, I'm actually tired, so I'm so sorry if it does suck.

Let me know what you all think!

Always,

El


End file.
